


Superdickery

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Jaime's day gets better when a superhero propositions him, entirely unaware that Jaime is actually a supervillain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/gifts).



> DachOsmin, I loved so many of your prompts that it was hard to make myself sit down and focus on one. In the end, I couldn't resist the siren call of good ol' identity porn.
> 
> My inspirations for some of these characters are obvious, but I hope I still managed to make them my own.

All residents of Helbrook understood that at any moment they could become endangered by a supervillain's plan. Even the resident supervillains understood the risk, because it would be quite suspicious if the city's mayhem always avoided the same handful of people. For the exception that proved the rule, there was Apocalyptic Ape, because no one wanted to rile a fucking gigantic ape when he was just going about his business. Supervillains attacked where they would, and if you were in the way it was on you to survive.

Or, if you were lucky, you might be rescued by a superhero before their attention turned to battling their dastardly foe.

That was the position Jaime found himself in on March 15th. He'd been swept into the arms of Vigilante and swung onto a roof shortly before a robot chanting "Beware the Ides of March!" chopped him in half.

He was grateful for the rescue, because it would have been highly inconvenient to have his civilian identity revealed to Vigilante. After all, if the robot's chainsaw arm connected, it would have revealed that Jaime's flesh was impenetrable to human metals. He assumed Vigilante was familiar with the superheroes with that power, which would have narrowed the list to supervillains. Best to be nothing but an innocuous bystander.

Without a single word said, Vigilante left him on the roof and descended to fight Lord Tragedy.

Jaime tried the door to the stairs and found it locked. He deserved to be trapped on a roof, he supposed, for being so foolish as to wander into Lord Tragedy's territory on March 15th. The man never missed an opportunity to go Shakespearian.

Even from this height, Jaime could hear him declaiming to Vigilante, "I come not to bury Caesar, but to bury you!"

With nothing better to do, he decided to watch the fight. The building had a nice ledge, probably to prevent jumpers, and it was the perfect height for Jaime to rest his elbows while he watched Vigilante beat the shit out of Lord Tragedy. It was unsurprisingly cathartic. Jaime liked Tragedy well enough, but he was stuck on a roof because of the guy and watching him get beat up meant he got something out of it.

When Vigilante won and had Tragedy restrained, Jaime started jumping and waving his arms. "Hey, ese!" he yelled. "Up here!"

Vigilante ignored him, or didn't hear him, but fortunately it wasn't a complete wash. His partner Goldilocks stopped dismantling fallen robots and swung up to Jaime's roof.

"You called?" he asked, and even though his mask covered his mouth, Jaime could hear a charming smile in his voice. He looked quite relaxed, leaning on the edge of the roof as he faced Jaime.

He'd never seen Goldilocks outside of a fight before, and hadn't expected any sort of charm. Despite the girlish name, the superhero hit like all three of the bears combined. Jaime hadn't expected him to have a personality in the same way you wouldn't expect a Mack track to have one.

"Yeah," he said. He pointed to the door with his thumb. "Stair door is locked, so I'm kind of stuck up here. Given that Vigilante put me up here—not that I'm complaining—I figured you could help me down."

Goldilocks nodded, loose and friendly. He glanced down at the street and said, "Looks like the cops have already arrived. I'm not really needed here, so I could escort you home, if you like. Make sure you don't run into more killer robots. Wouldn't want anything to happen to a cute guy like you, walking home alone."

Okay, forget the charm being a surprise. Jaime knew an invitation for sex when he heard one. He knew he sounded rather breathless when he agreed, but he doubted that would make Goldilocks suspicious. He was fit as hell and most anyone would be flustered when propositioned by him. They didn't have to be a supervillain getting hit on by one of the city's most famous heroes.

And even if Goldilocks weren't so fit, there was no way Jaime would pass up the opportunity to dig for information.

"Come here," Goldilocks said, and when Jaime was close enough, he looped Jaime's arms around his trim waist. One of his arms went around Jaime's waist in turn, locking him to that firm body like a steel vise. "Where do you live, by the way?"

Jaime gave him the address, and off they went.

* * *

Jaime's civilian home was a little house a short distance from the Arts District that had clearly been built decades ago, but looked rather cheery with a fresh coat of paint brightening the exterior. It was surrounded by townhomes, but a few streets away the properties had been converted to mostly condos and mansions as the old owners died. Developers put up larger properties since the value of the land had increased. It wasn't a cheap place to live, but Jaime stole more than enough to afford it and it was close to both his favorite cafe and his favorite taco shop.

"Cute place," Goldilocks said while Jaime fumbled with his keys.

"Thanks," he said. "I inherited it from my grandmother, and it always reminds me of her." That's what the property records said, anyway.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked, being the polite host a grandmother's boy would be.

"Sure, if you have a bottle of water," Goldilocks said.

Smart, not to take an open container from a stranger. "Can do. Follow me."

The kitchen was cozy, with harvest gold appliances and a backsplash featuring tiles hand-painted with roosters and chickens. Jaime kept all the small appliances tucked away so their modern lines didn't ruin the vibe. The only thing on the Formica counter was a knife block.

He rummaged through the refrigerator for a sealed water bottle, then passed it to Goldilocks.

Goldilocks' fingers pressed against his neck in a few places, and then he was peeling his mask back to hang from his costume like a hood. Beneath it he wore another mask, a smaller black domino. It hid his eyes and cheekbones, but not the strong line of his jaw nor the fullness of his mouth.

"You're not a blond," Jaime said, somewhat bemused, as he observed the cropped chestnut brown hair that had been revealed.

"No," he said with a conspiratorial smile. "The name is because Vigilante is a hard man to work with. I'm the only one who fits just right."

That sounded rather like an innuendo. There were rumors about Vigilante and Goldilocks, but Jaime had assumed they weren't true when Goldilocks had angled for a one-night stand within seconds of meeting him. For all the man dressed up in leather and spandex every night to fight crime with his lethal fists, Jaime had assumed he was a traditional values sort. He immediately reprimanded himself for letting his biases affect his judgment instead of gathering information neutrally.

He watched Goldilocks' throat work as he drank, and felt a flicker of interest start to warm his blood. Yes, he'd known it wouldn't be a hardship to sleep with Goldilocks, but the man was rather lovely. It might, in fact, be a pleasure.

Goldilocks capped the bottle and set it on the table before stalking towards Jaime, his skintight costume promising rather enticing things about the body beneath.

He reached out to cup Jaime's waist and lifted him onto the kitchen counter as easily as most people would set down a loaf of bread. Jaime wasn't a big man, simply tall, but he certainly wasn't that light. He knew Goldilocks' strength from experience, and it was somewhat breathtaking to be handled by that force and know how much he was holding himself in check.

When Goldilocks let go, Jaime immediately peeled off his hoodie and shirt in one motion. He kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, and with a bit of wriggling managed to work his pants and underwear down past the counter.

Goldilocks smiled wickedly at him and bent to kiss him filthily, plundering Jaime's mouth without so much as a by your leave. "I think I should hurry up," he said after he ended the kiss. "I seem to be falling behind. But I like the eagerness. You like it fast, huh?"

"And hard," Jaime replied in agreement, watching avidly as Goldilocks undressed.

He did something arcane with his hands, and suddenly his costume was two pieces and he was rolling the pants down, revealing a black jockstrap. He didn't push them past his knees, and he left the top on.

Jaime's dick decided to show its interest. There was something to say for the functional approach. Goldilocks wasn't going to undress any more than he had to in order to fuck him. And it was ridiculous how much Jaime was into that.

"Hey, turn around," he said.

Goldilocks tilted his head, signaling confusion, but he obeyed.

Jaime took a good look at that firm ass framed by the straps of the jock. If he learned nothing, having that sight saved to his spank bank would be worth it. "So the costume isn't padded after all," he said out loud.

"Nope," Goldilocks said with a good-natured laugh. "It's all me." With that statement, he hooked his thumbs through the sides of the jock and slid it down to meet his pants.

"You could make an exercise film. You'd make a fortune."

"I'll think about it if I ever go bankrupt. The gig does make it hard to hold down a regular job. However, Vigilante might kill me if I gave away trade secrets."

"Your exercise routine is a trade secret?"

"Of course it is," said Goldilocks, turning back around to face Jaime.

Suddenly, Jaime regretted his plan. You had to fight all out to survive against Vigilante and Goldilocks, and he'd never be able to do that again. He could never risk taking that perfect dick away from the world, because that would be a crime against humanity. While Jaime had never been opposed to some crimes against humanity, he greatly objected to those that would affect himself.

Jaime reached beneath the counter and  opened the closest drawer, from which he pulled out a half-used bottle of lube. "Fuck me," he said, meaning it in every sense.

"You keep lube in the kitchen?" Goldilocks asked.

"I like to be prepared."

"A philosophy I can appreciate."

As Goldilocks drew closer, Jaime realized he couldn't see Goldilocks' eyes through his mask due to the tight mesh covering them. "How do you see?" he asked.

"That's top secret."

He didn't go straight for the lube. Instead, he kissed Jaime again, delving in to explore his mouth with his very talented tongue instead of simply conquering. Jaime still ceded control to him, quite satisfied with how Goldilocks was directing the encounter.

While his tongue explored Jaime's mouth, his hands played with his torso. The leather of his gloves felt wonderfully soft on Jaime's heated skin, and yet just the right amount of rough when Goldilocks rubbed a thumb in circles over one of Jaime's nipples.

He started to lift the bottom of Goldilocks' top so that he could return the favor, but Goldilocks pushed his hand away and drew back a little to say, "I wouldn't advise doing that. It's booby-trapped."

"Are your nipples top secret too?" Jaime asked.

"Everything is top secret," Goldilocks said, with no small bit of irony.

He took advantage of their parting to grab the lube and drizzle some on his gloved fingers. "This is going to be a pain to clean," he muttered to himself. Jaime refrained from offering any sign of sympathy, although he knew quite well that easy cleanup was not one of the practicalities offered by leather. Once Goldilocks was satisfied with the amount, he returned to kissing Jaime.

His kisses were distracting, but not so distracting that Jaime didn't feel it when a slick finger started to circle his asshole. Goldilocks had left the lube in his hand long enough to warm it up, which Jaime appreciated.

Goldilocks was as aggressively forward in this as he had been in everything else. He pushed two fingers in, expertly crooking them upward to press against Jaime's prostate.

He pulled his mouth away to give himself a chance to breathe and calm down a little so he wouldn't embarrass himself and come humiliatingly early. "You don't waste time, do you?" he asked.

"You keep lube in your kitchen," he pointed out, quite reasonably.

"Fair enough," Jaime said.

Goldilocks pushed his fingers deeper into Jaime, scissoring them back and forth to help open Jaime's asshole. Jaime honestly didn't need much help, as it seemed Goldilocks had guessed. He'd never had much trouble relaxing his asshole, and he had plenty of practice. It especially helped that he was already worked up, aroused by the sheer presence of Goldilocks as well as the knowledge that he was getting one over the hero.

When he let out a loud, low moan, Goldilocks pulled his fingers down where he could focus the pressure against Jaime's prostate again, inspiring more moaning and causing a few glistening drops of precome to leak out of Jaime's dick.

"You're wasting your life," he gasped out. "This is what you should be doing, all the time."

"Really?" Goldilocks asked, circling just around his prostate but not quite touching. It was maddening. "No more rescuing hapless civilians from killer robots or capturing supervillains; I should just keep you all fucked out."

"Exactly," Jaime said, before he let out a ridiculous whine when Goldilocks removed his fingers. God, that was embarrassing.

Goldilocks bussed his cheek in reply. He'd definitely noticed that pathetic noise. "Don't worry, I'm not done."

And before Jaime could say anything cross, he'd guided his dick into Jaime's asshole and thrust home, those strong hands gently holding Jaime in place. He loved the contrast between the rough treatment and gentle handling.

"You have the most perfect dick I've ever seen," Jaime mumbled somewhat deliriously as Goldilocks cupped his ass and lifted him up so that he could thrust into him at a furious pace. He gripped the counter with his hands, not quite trusting Goldilocks not to drop him.

Goldilocks grinned at him. "Who cares how it looks? What matters is how I use it."

Goldilocks redoubled his efforts, and Jaime gained a new appreciation of super powers. It hurt, being thrust into with such force, but Jaime loved it and showed his approval by thrusting his hips as hard as he could in return, happy to use the leverage his grip on the counter gave him. Goldilocks gauged his enthusiasm correctly and increased the vigor of his thrusts until Jaime was reduced to incoherent noises that sounded barely human.

But Goldilocks didn't seem unaffected. His grip was no longer as gentle, his fingers digging into the curves of Jaime's ass and his thumbs pressed firmly into his hipbones. Jaime would have a nice set of bruises to remember this night, he could tell. Which interestingly enough indicated that Goldilocks might not be terrestrial in origin. It would also be useful to help hide that Jaime could be handled far more violently than the average human.

Goldilocks tucked his head into the space where Jaime's neck met his shoulder, and he alternated between kissing the expanse of skin there and groaning. Every time he groaned, Jaime could hear the sound vibrate through his body.

Neither of them had a hand free to play with Jaime's dick, but that turned out to be unnecessary. Goldilocks bit into the meat of his shoulder and Jaime came, his fingers fluttering spasmodically against the counter as he lost control of his body and messed up the costume top Goldilocks had been so reluctant to remove. The sight added a certain extra satisfaction to his orgasm.

Since he'd come, his body naturally tightened around Goldilocks' dick. The delicious drag of it was now too sharp, too much stimulation, but he felt too boneless to protest. He wasn't even sure he would if he could. Jaime lulled forward. It felt good to rest his head against that muscled chest and simply let his body be used.

He wrapped his arms loosely around Goldilocks' neck and let himself be bounced up and down like a rag doll. The pace was too much now that he'd orgasmed, and he dug his nails into the skin of Goldilocks' neck to try to hold on. He scratched Goldilocks as he clawed for a better grip, but his nails were not enough to draw blood.

Goldilocks' inexorable grip on his waist tightened reflexively as Goldilocks came, but not so tight that Jaime would be hurt. Even now, in the grip of orgasm, Goldilocks didn't let himself be completely vulnerable. He sat Jaime back down on the counter, which would need quite the scrubbing.

Their harsh panting filled the small room, slowly evening out as both of them calmed down, thoroughly relaxed by the exuberant fucking.

"Let me give you my number," Jaime said, as Goldilocks stepped back and started to rearrange his costume. "Do you have somewhere to write it down in there?"

"Just tell me," Goldilocks said. "I'll be able to remember it."

Jaime rattled off the number of his civilian cell, taking Goldilocks at his word. He'd come up with a suitable revenge if Goldilocks never called. He lifted a tired hand in goodbye as Goldilocks let himself out, not quite recovered enough to get up from the counter.

He'd always been good at readjusting plans on the fly. Information gathering had been plan A. But clearly, he was going to have to seduce Goldilocks to the dark side. That wasn't the kind of dick you hit and quit.

He didn't feel guilty about it. Everybody in Helbrook knew they could become embroiled in a supervillain's plan doing nothing more than walking down the street, and superheroes were no exception either.


End file.
